princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuto Mitsuya
Background Mitsuya Akuto is introduced as one of the best school players in Japan and amongst the First Returning 1st Stringers and the former No.17 U-17 Japan representative. He is an old time friend of Yanagi Renji and was the one who showed him Data Tennis. He is a second year high schooler. Appearance Mitsuya wears glasses. In the manga, he has a slight feminine appearance similar to Yukimura Seiichi and Fuji Shusuke. Personality Mitsuya and Yanagi appear to be somewhat close as Yanagi calls him 'Akuto nii-chan'. The use of his given name and the honorific show the closeness between the two. History U-17 Camp Foreign Expedition Group Challenge Mitsuya is first seen arriving with the rest of the 1st Stringers back at the U-17 Camp from their Foreign Expedition. He is met by a 2nd Stringer High Schooler who he effortlessly defeats as part of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge. Afterwards, Yanagi Renji arrives and it is revealed he was the one who taught Yanagi Data Tennis after an encounter after school. Mitsuya is shown in a court, and the only person he could have crushed would have been Takei Toshio, as they are the only Singles players during the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge shown without their opponents. After defeating Takei, Yanagi and Inui Sadaharu enter his court. The two begin by predicting each others sentences accurately, Showing the efficiency with Data Tennis. Yanagi challenges him and Mitsuya willfully accepts. He and Yanagi have a match, in which Mitsuya easily wins. During the match Yanagi even throws away his Data Tennis but still loses Nonetheless even with Inui Sadaharu's encouragement from the sidelines. Immediately after Yanagi's defeat, Mitsuya arrogantly requests Inui plays him in a match despite having just played two matches already. Although it is not shown, Inui manages to defeat him which makes Inui the All-Japan Junior's No. 17 taking the title from Mitsuya and also making Inui the U-17 Camp's strongest Data Tennis user. It is unkown why, but the person who takes his No.17 badge is Yanagi despite Mitsuya easily defeating Yanagi. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Mitsuya is known to be a master in the Data Tennis style. as he was the one who taught Yanagi Data Tennis when they were young. Data Tennis : Mitsuya is a master in this tennis style, As he was the one who taught it to Yanagi. Personal Information *Height : 184 cm *Weight : 72 kg *Blood Type : A *Birthday : December 1st *Horoscope Sign : Sagitarius *Hobby : Wandering around optician, gathering information *Family Composition : Father, Mother *Position in Club : Treasurer *Committee : Student council secretary *Favorite Color : White *Favorite Food : Yuzu (citrus), chinese food *Most Wanted Thing Right Now : Information about Yanagi *Doesn't like : Useless effort *Special Skill Aside from Tennis : Predicting a stock price *Favorite Shoe Brand : Yonex Power Cushion Wide74 *Favorite Racquet Brand : Srixon Revo V 5.0 Trivia *Mitsuya taught Yanagi Data Tennis when he bumped into Yanagi as Yanagi was coming home from elementary school. *According to New Prince of Tennis Official Fanbook 10.5, he is Yanagi's hometown neighbour. *He has some similarities to Yanagi, like his position in club, committee, and favorite color. Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:2nd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:Data Tennis Users Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers